Los 12 reinos
by zachiri
Summary: una vez existieron12 reinos donde reinaba la paz durante 200 años pero eso se acabo una joven princesa harta de la guerra y el odio perteneciente al signo Leo decide hacer algo ella termianara con el odio entre los reinos pero sin darse cuenta se esta enamorando del enemigo que segun su madre y su pueblo deberia de ser su enemigo (Karkat x Nepeta)
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo, en una tierra lejana donde reino la paz por mucho tiempo, existían doce signos y sus descendencias, esos doce reinaban una parte de esa tierra:

Aries que reinaba en los Bosques, regida por La Sierva y sus dos hijas Aradia y Damara Megido.

Tauro que reinaba en los Cielos, regido por El Summoner y sus dos hijos Tavros y Rufioh Nitram.

Géminis que reinaba el Tiempo y el Espacio, regido por El Timonel y sus dos hijos Sollux y Mituna Captor.

Cáncer que reinaba las praderas, regido por El Sin Signo y sus dos hijos Karkat y Kranki Vantas.

Leo que reinaba en las montañas, regido por El Discípulo y sus dos hijas Nepeta y Meulin Leijon.

Virgo que reinaba el desierto, regido por La Dolorosa y sus dos hijas Kanaya y Porrim Maryam.

Libra que reinaba las montañas nevadas, regido por la Neophyte Redglere y sus dos hijas Terezi y Latula Pyrope.

Escorpio que reinaba los cielos de la noche, regido por La Marquise Hilera Mindfang y sus dos hijas Vriska y Aranea Serket.

Sagitario que reinaba las playas, regido por Darkleer Ecutor y sus dos hijos Equius y Horuss Zahak.

Capricornio que reinaba los bosques oscuros, cavernas y cuevas, regido por El Grand Highblood y sus dos hijos Gamzee y Kurloz Makara.

Acuario que reinaba el mar Atlántico, regido por Orphane Dualscar y sus dos hijos Eridan y Cronus Ampora.

Piscis que reinaba el mar Pacifico, regido por La Condesa y sus dos hijas Feferi y Meenah Peixes.

Pero esa paz no duro para siempre, muchos signos tenían avaricia en sus corazones y atacaron otros reinos para intentar conquistarlos, pero no lo lograron y todos los reinos cortaron todo tipo de lazos y relaciones que tenían entre ellos. Así fue durante 200 años, hasta que un día un signo estaba cando del odio entre los reinos y decidió hacer algo este signo era Leo que era el más pacífico y tranquilo de todos odiaba la guerra, el dolor y el sufrimiento.

Lejos en las montañas en el castillo donde vivía la familia real del signo Leo, en una de las habitaciones, se encontraba la hija menor sentada en la ventana hablando sola, ya que no se le tenía permitido hablar con los plebeyos de la ciudad, solo podía hablar con los sirvientes del castillo y eso a ella le disgustaba mucho. Esta chica se llamaba Nepeta Leijon, una adorable chica de 13 años harta del odio y la guerra.

Ella siempre salía a escondidas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya que siempre estaba encerrada para su protección. Desde que nació no había salido del castillo, había estado 13 años encerrada dentro del castillo, sabía que estaba mal escaparse pero no toleraba estar encerrada como un gato enjaulado.

Para dejar un poco de esa soledad, ella tenía un gato que le hacía compañía todo el tiempo y la animaba cuando estaba triste. Este se llamaba algodón, le puso así por su pelaje blanco y suave, e incluso cuando no tenía a nadie más se ponía a hablar sola con el aunque sabía que no le contestaría y que era una tontería, también sabía que los sirvientes la escuchaban y tal vez pensaran que estaba loca pero a ella eso no le interesaba.

— Que fastidio algodón estar encerrada dentro de estas paredes sin nada que hacer. Me gustaría saber cómo es afuera, mama siempre dice que es muy peligroso, pero yo no creo eso. Debe de haber algo mas allá fuera que el odio y la guerra, de todo lo que he leído en los libros dice que hay un mundo maravilloso lleno de plantas y animales de toda clase y también está el mar algo de lo que he leído es una gran extensión de agua llena de todo tipo de peces eso sería maravilloso ¿lo lo crees algodón?

— Miau

— Para qué te hablo, si ni siquiera me puedes contestar. Será para al menos hablar con alguien.

— gihhhhhhhhhhh

— ¿Qué pasa algodón?

Nepeta vio a un pájaro azul parado en la orilla de la ventana, con mucho cuidado caminó y lo atrapó.

— ¿Verdad que no es lindo estar encerrado pajarito? — Nepeta lo soltó y el pájaro se le poso en la cabeza.

— Me gustaría ser como tú, libre y poder ir a donde yo quiera sin que me lo estén evitando, poder volar y sentir la brisa en mi cuerpo, batir esas alas cada vez más rápido para poder alejarme de aquí, pero no creo que eso pase ahora pero jamás hay que perder la esperanza ¿verdad algodón?

— Miau

Nepeta se acerco a la ventana y soltó al pajarito.

— Adiós pajarito, espero verte otra vez.

Nepeta se decidió a salir del castillo por un rato nada mas, así que fue corriendo donde las criadas para que la ayudaran.

— ¡Hola chicas!

— ¿Princesa que hace aquí? Debería estar en su habitación.

— Sí, lo sé, pero me cansé de estar encerrada ahí dentro todos los días, así que saldré.

— ¿Otra vez? Princesa esto me preocupa, cada vez más quiere irse del castillo

— Claro que cada vez más, desde que nací no he salido de aquí. No estaré encerrada aquí por siempre y lo saben ¿verdad?

— Lo sabemos princesa ¿Qué necesita?

— Un vestido con los que usa la gente del pueblo.

— Yo te presto uno — dijo una de las otras criadas.

— ¡Gracias!

Nepeta salió corriendo a su habitación y se cambio lo más rápido que pudo, para que no la reconocieran se tapo con un velo de trapos. Uso la escotilla secreta de su habitación y se fue. La escotilla llegaba hasta afuera de las paredes del catillo y ella era la única que lo sabía, así que se fue y vio a toda esa gente, tenían sus cuernos igual que ella pero unos más grandes que otros, eso le pareció muy gracioso. Corrió y se mezclo entre la gente, pasó por el mercado a ella no le importaba que la empujaran, ya que eso era muy normal en la gente que vivía fuera del catillo, ya que en su tierra había mucha población.

Paso por el bazar, caminó mucho y vio tantas cosas. Hoy aprendió más de su reino que en los trece años que había vivido en el castillo. Por último llego al centro de la ciudad y vio la fuente que estaba en medio, vio muchos niños jugando alrededor de ella, a lo lejos en una esquina vio a un niño llorando, ella sintió mucha lástima y se acercó.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Si, estoy bien.

— No juegues conmigo, puedo verte las lágrimas.

Ella se acerco y cargó al niño entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué te sucede? Anda, dime a ver si te puedo ayudar.

— Mi padre dice que hasta que no venda estos objetos y gane dinero no podre comer o ir a casa.

Nepeta sintió mucha lástima por el muchachito, vio lo lastimado que estaba, Nepeta bajó al muchachito.

— Ok, quédate aquí, ya vuelo.

— Ok, señorita.

Nepeta se acerco a uno de los puestos de comida, ya que como era la princesa siempre le daban mucho dinero a ella jamás le faltaba nada, compró una gran cantidad de frutas ,comidas y unas botellas de agua, regresó a donde estaba el muchachito y se agachó.

— Toma.

— ¿Es para mí?

— Sí, así es, pienso que tu padre es muy cruel al hacerte eso, no puedo dejarte que te hagan eso y dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— 5, señorita.

— Muchas gracias señorita, pero aunque me dé esto no podre volver hasta que venda todo.

— Ok, toma.

Nepeta sacó de su vestido una bolsa llena de dinero y se lo dio al muchachito.

— Esto es para ti.

— ¿En serio, señorita?

— Sí, así es.

— Muchas gracias señorita, es usted una persona muy amable.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

— Sí, por favor— dijo él muy feliz.

Nepeta acompañó al muchachito hasta su casa.

— Mama, papa ya llegué.

— Por fin llegas, estaba muy preocupada. Tu padre es muy duro al hacerte vender eso, me alegra que estés bien mi amor

—. La señora lo besó en la frente.

— Mama, esta señora me ayudó, me acompañó hasta casa y nos compró comida y unas botellas de agua, mira— dijo el muchachito dándole la bolsa a la madre.

— Muchas gracias señorita, es usted muy amable y gracias por acompañar a mi hijo a casa.

— No tiene nada de que agradecer ,ese es mi deber con mi pueblo.

— ¿Con tu pueblo?— dijo el muchachito confundido.

Nepeta se asustó porque sin darse cuenta estaba confesando que era la princesa, tenía que hacer algo rápido antes de que se dieran cuenta.

— Sí, me refiero que ya al ser una aldeana tengo que ayudar a la gente que me necesite — dijo ella muy nerviosa.

— Ah, ok, ya entiendo.

— Se lo agradezco mucho señorita, si


	2. Chapter 2

Llego el día siguiente y Nepeta estaba en su habitación con las cortinas corridas todo estaba muy oscuro, algodón no dejaba de maullar por ver a Nepeta tan triste.

-No te pongas triste algodón estoy bien, solo un poco desanimada

Algodón se subió a la cama y se puso al lado de Nepeta y empezó a ronronear.

-rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

-Ya basta algodón me hacer cosquillas, ven vamos a bajar a ver que hace mama y Meulin

Nepeta agarra a algodón entre sus brazos y se lo lleva, bajan tranquilamente las escaleras buscando a su madre y a su hermana pero no las encuentra en ninguna parte, decide ir a preguntarle a las criadas.

-Disculpen

-Princesa ¿Qué hace aquí?, debería estar-fue interrumpida por Nepeta

-En mi habitación ya lose, pero porque siempre en mi habitación , no puedo ir al jardín sola o otra parte del castillo siempre me tienen que estar acompañando , acoso soy una bebe

-No para nada princesa, pero usted sabe mejor que nadie que lo hacemos por su seguridad

-Ya lose, fuera del tema ¿saben donde esta mi mama y mi hermana?

-Su madre y su hermana han salido para hablar con los ministros de la corte real

-Y ¿Por qué no me dijeron?

-No estoy segura pero creo que usted todavía es muy joven para ese tipo de cosas

-Siempre soy demasiado joven para todo-dijo Nepeta gritando

-Bueno princesa la verdad-fue interrumpida por Nepeta

-pero no soy demasiado joven para comer sola, vestirme, estar sola encerrada en mi cuarto todo al día o incluso para vivir

-Princesa por favor cálmese

-Calmarme, no me quiero calmar, e estado encerrada dentro de estas paredes toda mi vida, jamás e salido sin que mi madre lo sepa, siempre tengo que estar escapándome para al menos sentirme que no soy un animal enjaulado alguna vez en mi vida seré libre, algún día terminara el odio y la guerra entre nosotros y los demás reinos, algún día este ignorante mundo cambiara.

-Princesa...yo no lose

Nepeta empieza a derramar lágrimas de dolor color verde oscuro, sale corriendo hasta su cuarto y se tira en la cama a llorar, dura 15 minutos llorando sin parar hasta que al fin se canso y dejo de llorar, algodón se poso en su regazo para intentar animarla.

-Gracias por intentar animarme algodón eres un buen gato, pero no es suficiente lo único que puede animarme es salir de esta prisión en forma de castillo

-Miau

-No algodón ya lo decidí, voy a escaparme no seguiré estando encerrada en este lugar para siempre, no lo lograran soy libre de hacer lo que yo quiera y si estas de acuerdo vendrás con migo ¿verdad algodón?

-Miau

-Entonces me llevare todo lo que necesite, vamos algodón conozco a alguien que me puede ayudar y tu sabes quien es

-Miau

-si así es Yanime me ayudara ella me a apoyado desde que naci y jamás me a defraudado, vamos algodón ella ahora debe de estar en su habitación, es mejor haya nadie nos escuchara eso espero

Nepeta sale corriendo hasta las habitaciones de la servidumbre y algodón sale corriendo detrás de ella bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo incluso hubo oportunidades en las que estaba apunto de caerse, pero sus esperanzas la ayudaron a seguir hacia adelante, cuando al fin llego a la habitación de Yanime ella entro y cerro rápidamente la puerta.

-Princesa ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? Debería estar-fue interrumpida por Nepeta

-Ni siquiera pienses en decir "Debería estar en su habitación" estoy cansada de esa oración

-¿Qué sucede Princesa?

-Yanime me necesito que me ayudes en algo

-En que princesa la ayudare en todo lo que necesite

-Me voy a escapar

-Que- Nepeta le tapa la boca

-Shhhhhhh no grites Yanime no quiero que nos escuchen

-Pero princesa ¿Porque?

-E estado toda mi vida encerrada aquí y me canse de eso y por eso e decidido escaparme hacer propia vida sin que me estén impidiendo todo quiero ser libre y hacer lo que yo quiera sin temor a que me lastime seguiré mi camino y jamás mirare atrás, si estas de acuerdo con migo me ayudaras ¿lo harás?

-No lose princesa ¿esta usted segura?

-Si Yamine estoy segura de mi decision

- Ok si princesa la ayudare

-Muchas gracias Yamine sabia que podía confiar en ti , eres mi mejor amiga

-Se que solo soy una humilde sirvienta pero desde que nació e estado a su lado y hasta ahora usted también se a convertido en mi mejor amiga princesa

-Bueno necesito que me ayudes a conseguir algunas cosas

-Todo lo que necesite yo lo buscare ¿Qué necita princesa?

-1 Ropa para los 7 días de la semana yo ver como la lavo 2 comida para los primeros días 3 necesito algunas pócimas del hechicero del pueblo y por ultimo el libro que mama tiene en su habitación donde sale todo lo que hay fuera del castillo y mas haya

-Las 2 primeras cosas se las consigo fácil pero las pócimas eso si es algo difícil son muy caras

-Yo te daré el dinero y tú las vas a comprar ok

-Ok princesa pero el libro de la reina eso si no puedo conseguírselo, jure lealtad a usted y a su familia jamás podría tomar ese libro lo comprende princesa

-Lo comprendo, yo buscare el libro entonces

-Si princesa

-nos vemos en mi habitación a las 12:00 pm ok

-Ok

Nepeta se fue del cuarto de Yanime con su gato corriendo lo más rápido que podía y fue directamente hasta el cuarto de su madre donde se encontraba el libro y todas las cosas valiosas del reino y su signo.

-Muy bien algodón lo tomare rápidamente y saldré, no maúlles o me descubrirán ok

-Miau

Nepeta entro con mucho cuidado y cerro la puerta se quedo impresionada al ver el cuarto de su madre era enorme lleno de adornos y objetos valiosos.

-Muy bien donde estará ese libro

Nepeta recorrió todo el cuarto hasta que lo vio estaba en una vitrina al lado de la cama, ya que Nepeta poseía largas garras iso un agujero en el cristal y saco el libro con mucho cuidado, de repente se escucho un ruido afuera Nepeta vio por la ventana que su madre ya había vuelto tenia que darse prisa agarro el libro y se fue a su habitación.

-Ya lo tengo algodón ahora solo falta esconderlo ¿pero donde?

Algodón camino hasta el baúl y empezó a maullar.

-Gran idea algodón , mama jamas ve dentro de el baúl

Nepeta se apresuro y guardo el libro.

En eso entra su madre a la habitación muy preocupada.

-Cariño a pasado algo horrible

-Que pasa mama

-Han robado el Necronomicon

-¿Enserio? eso es terrible- dijo fingiendo temor

-No has visto nada sospechoso verdad cariño

-Claro que no mama

-Pues si vez algo por favor avísame

-Si mama lo hare

La madre de Nepeta salió del cuarto muy asustada.

-Menos mal casi nos atrapan algodón


	3. Chapter 3

Nepeta fue en busca de una bolsa de viaje que guardaba en su habitación y hay escondió el libro, pero antes de guardarlo le echo una mirada y se dio cuenta de que el libro no solo contenía información sino también hechizos, encantamientos y como hacerlos ella pensó que le serviría mucho de ayuda y mas para defenderse, en eso entra Yamine a la habitación.

-Princesa aquí esta lo que me pidió, pero todavía no tengo las pociones

-no te preocupes espera un momento

Nepeta fue corriendo a uno de sus estantes y saco una bolsa llena de dinero aprovecho para hacer una lista.

-Gracias princesa ¿y esto?

-Es una lista de las pociones que me debes de conseguir

-Esta bien, vamos a ver

Un equipo de supervivencia mágico x1

Poción sana heridas x5

Poción de defensa x10

Poción de transformación x6

Poción de voz x3

Poción respirar bajo el agua x4

Poción hechizos 4 elementos x6

-Eso es todo lo que me debes traer

-Todo esto princesa ¿esta segura?

-Me voy a escapar las necesito para sobrevivir

-Si usted lo desea así yo lo cumpliré

-Gracias Yamine

-Aquí tiene lo otro que me pidió ropa para los 7 días de la semana y comida para los 1 días

-Gracias, la guardare

-Ya regreso con sus pócimas

-Ok te espero

Yamine salió de la habitación y Nepeta fue corriendo a su bolsa guardo la ropa y la comida, por si acaso se llevo sangre falsa pera asustar a la gente si se acercaba, armas blancas por defensa si se le acababan las pociones y una manta para las noches frías.

-Vamos algodón no tenemos todo el día, hoy nos vamos de esta prisión

-Miau

Nepeta mientras esperaba a Yamine agarro sus libros y los reviso una vez mas antes de ir para no olvidar lo que había haya afuera, pasó mucho tiempo y se volvió de noche en eso entra Yamine a la habitación.

-Y a regrese princesa, aquí esta lo que me pidió

-Yamine porque tardaste tanto, pensé que te había pasado algo

-No lo que sucede es que tuve que esperar a que el mego o hechicero como sea, regresara de donde estuviera

-A ok entiendo

Nepeta se dio cuenta de que alguien venia así que arrastro a Yamine dentro del armario y escondió las cosas dentro del baúl.

-Que sucede ¿Por qué me encierra?

-Shhhhhhhhh Yamine alguien viene

-Ok

En eso entra una de las criadas a la habitación muy desesperada.

-Princesa ha visto a Yamine en algún lado no la encuentro en ninguna parte

-No, no la e visto tal vez ente en su habitación

-Es verdad todavía no busco hay, gracias princesa

La criada salió de la habitación muy triste y Nepeta salió corriendo y cerró la puerta con llave

-Yamine puedes salir

-Menos mal pensé que nos descubriría

-Yo también

-Princesa si se va hoy donde pasara la noche

-Yo veré como me las arreglo

-Usted dijo que no viniera aquí hasta las 12:00 pm

-Si cambiaron los planes yo me voy a las 12:00 pm ¿ok?

-Ok princesa

-Y otra cosa Yamine, si nos volvemos a encontrar ya no me puedes decir princesa me llamaras Nelis Ok

-Ok

En eso Nepeta se acuerda de Erick y que había prometido visitarlo

-Se me olvido

-¿Que se le olvido princesa?

-Cuando fui al pueblo conocí a un muchachito llamado Erick y le había prometido ir a visitarlo

-Supongo que el señorito estará decepcionado

-No, no lo estará lo visitare mañana

-¿Y donde se quedara? No se puede quedar en el bosque

-Podría decirse que soy mitad gato así que yo veré como le hago

-Si usted lo dice

-Eso es

-Eso es ¿que?

-Podría pedirle a la madre de Erick quedarme en su hogar solo por unos días, ella me dio que si necesitaba algo podría pedírselo y me ayudaría con todo en lo que ella pudiera

-Ok princesa, mejor se cambia ya dentro de poco será media noche

-Sabes si mi mama y Meulin están despiertas

-Su madre esta dormida y Su hermana también

-Perfecto entonces no tengo problemas

-Esta bien si usted lo dice

-Te extrañare mucho Yamine

-Y yo a usted princesa, espere si se dan cuenta que usted desapareció la buscaran en todas partes

-Que lo intenten yo jamás regresare a esta prisión hasta que esta guerra termine

-Y si nunca termina

-Yo hare que termine, yo prometo que desde mañana hare todo lo posible y lo que este a mi alcance para terminar con la guerra y el odio entre nuestras tierras

-Estoy muy orgullosa de usted princesa ya esto una adulta

Yamine sale de la habitación pero

-Adiós Yamine

-Adiós Nelis

Yamine se va y Nepeta sale corriendo a cambiarse, después de preparar todo lo que necesita revisa bien los pasillos del castillo y se asegura que no haya moros en la costa, se despide una ultima vez de su hogar agarra a algodón y salen por la escotilla secreta, al llegar al otro lado le pone candado para que nadie entre y se lleva la llave con ella

-Bien echo algodón logramos escarpar es hora de vivir nuestra vidas sin reglas ni protección aprenderá a cuidarme yo sola ¿y tu algodón?

-Miau

-Jejejeje vamos algodón

Nepeta sale corriendo hacia el bosque buscando una cueva pero no sabía que alguien la estaba observando

-Así que esa chica que yo había visto hace poco era la princesa del signo leo interesante ¿pero porque escapo? Tendrá las mismas intenciones que yo, será mejor seguirla de cerca


	4. Chapter 4

Nepeta camino por el oscuro bosque por 2 horas hasta que por fin logro ver una pequeña cueva y decidió entrar.

-Bueno no es como mi habitación pero servirá, es mejor esto a estar encerrada, vamos algodón

-Miau

Nepeta saco sus sabanas y las puso tipo bolsa de dormir.

-Hace mucho frio para dormir encenderé una fogata, ya regreso algodón no te vallas

Nepeta salió de la cueva en busca de ramitas y madera logro ver algunas debajo de un árbol, corrió hasta ellas y las recogió, de repente se empezaron a escuchar ruidos extraños a los cuales Nepeta les tenía mucho miedo.

-Hay alguien hay

Se escucho a un búho y a los lobos

-Jejeje debe de ser mi imaginación

-Tú crees

Nepeta se asusto al escuchar que le contestaron y salió corriendo a la cueva.

-Esta chica si que es miedosa pero al menos se nota que es fuerte y no solo por la garras que posee, la seguiré observando

Nepeta regreso a la cueva , entro y saco la madera intentando prender una fogata hasta que al fin lo logro.

-Lo logre algodón prendí una fogata

-Miau

Algodón empezó a maullar y Nepeta sabía lo que significa.

-Ya tan rápido te dio hambre, bien veré que puedo darte

Nepeta busco entre sus cosas y encontró una lata de atún.

-Muy bien te la daré pero no te lo comas todo para que puedas comer mañana, tenemos que racionar la comida hasta encontrar una fuente de alimento ok

-Miau

Nepeta abre la lata con sus afiladas y fuertes garras, le da la lata a algodón.

-Toma algodón

Algodón se acerco y empezó a comerse el atún.

-Esto es muy raro yo no tengo hambre, bueno así es mejor

Después de que algodón comió Nepeta lo cargo entre sus brazos y lo acostó sobre las sabanas, después de un rato algodón se quedo dormido y empezó a ronronear pero Nepeta aun no tenia sueño y no sabia porque.

-No puedo dormir, ¿Porqué será? Iré a echar un vistazo afuera

Nepeta salió de la cueva y se quedo hay por un largo rato hasta que por fin se quedo dormida, ella no se dio cuenta que el, la estaba observando así que aprovecho que estaba dormida para acercársele.

-Así que tu debes de ser una de las criadas que trabaja para la familia real del signo Leo

El se le acerco cada vez más a Nepeta tanto así que estuvo a punto de besarla, pero de repente reacciono.

-Pero que estoy haciendo, yo no puedo hacer eso y si pudiera no lo haría ella es solo una criada

En eso el escucha un ruido y se da cuenta que el gato se despertó y lo miraba con rabia.

-Calma gatito no hagas ruido-dijo el muy nervioso

Pero el gato reacciono y se lanzo sobre el y empezó a arañarle la cara.

-No suéltame, quítate de encima

Tanta bulla despertó a Nepeta de un solo golpe.

-¿Qué pasa algodón?

Pero el y el gato estaban afuera, ella estaba muy confundida no sabia lo que pasaba y temía que fuese un ladron a si que saco sus garras y salió de la cueva, vio como algodón le arañaba la cara a alguien pero no logro ver su rostro.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El logro librarse del gato y lo lanzo para otra parte pero el cayo de pie, el se cubrió su rostro con su capa para no ser visto.

-Te lo repito ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo ella muy molesta

-No quiero problemas

-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo solo quería saber quien eres tú

Nepeta empezó a ponerse nerviosa porque el hombre descubriera quien era ella.

-Eso no te importa, ahora vete o tendré que lastimarte

-De todos modos solo eres una criada

Nepeta se puso furiosa por haberle dicho criada jamás nadie se lo había dicho, tan molesta estaba que se lanzo sobre el y le iso una herida profunda en el pecho el comenzo a botar na gran cantidad de sangre.

-Daghhhhhhhh

-Vete si no quieres que te haga algo peor

El se levanto usando todas sus fuerzas estaba jadeando y se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo, el no se percato que su capucha se le había ido hacia atrás pero Nepeta si se quedo sorprendida al ver sus cuernos eran diferente a los suyos al igual que losdel chico que vio el otro día detrás del castillo.

-No, no puede ser solo es una coincidencia

Nepeta se quedo perpleja al verlo visto pero, cuando quiso hablar con el este ya se había ido, Nepeta se quedo unos segundo en silencio pero después decidió regresar a la cueva, se dio cuenta que un charco de sangre estaba frente a ella examino bien el color y era de un "Rojo Esmeralda".

-Entonces es verdad, no es de mi signo

En eso Nepeta se acuerda que ella tenía el Necronomicon en su bolsa y sale corriendo a buscarlo

-Según yo y mi madre el libro contiene todo lo que se necesita saber del mundo fuera del castillo, así que aquí debería aparecer todo lo que quiero saber.

Nepeta empezó a buscar en el libro muy rápido hasta que lo encontró el libro contenía todo sobre "La sangre de color Rojo Esmeralda"

-Vamos a ver que dice

Nepeta empezó a leer la información hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando encontró una pagina sobre los diferente colores de sangre y empezó a leer en voz alta lo que decía el libro y este decía

**Muchos tipo de sangre hay pero cada una tiene un significado cada color de sangre **

**Esta unido con un signó en específico:**

**Aries: Sangre Rojo Oscuro**

**Tauro: Sangre Marrón**

**Géminis: Sangre Amarillo Oscuro**

**Cáncer: Sangre Rojo Esmeralda**

**Leo: Sangre verde Oscuro**

**Virgo: Sangre Verde Hierba**

**Libra: Sangre Azul Turquesa Oscuro**

**Escorpio: Sangre Azul Rey Oscuro**

**Sagitario: Sangre Azul Rey**

**Capricornio: Sangre Índigo**

**Acuario: Sangre Morada**

**Piscis: Sangre Rosa Oscuro**

Nepeta encontró lo que estaba buscando el color de la sangre de el estaba relacionado con el signo de Cáncer

-Entonces si el es Cáncer el es uno de mis...


	5. Chapter 5

-Entonces si el es Cáncer el es uno de mis...

Nepeta se quedo callada por un momento al saber que alguien de las tierras enemigas había podido pasar a su reino

-...Mi enemigo

Nepeta no podía creer lo que estaba pasando dejo caer el libro en el piso y se puso a llorar por lo que había echo

-Acabo de lastimar ferozmente a un inocente, que clase monstro soy yo

Algodón se le acerco se le monto en su regazo y le lamia las manos

-Algodón como e podido hacer esto va en contra de todo lo que soy jure acabar con esta guerra, y el odio entre los 12 reinos y me estoy dejando llevar por mi propio egoísmo lastime a alguien solo por estar cerca de nosotros, no lo merecía mis manos están sucias con la sangre de un inocente

Nepeta se puso a llorar por mucho tiempo lamentando lo que había echo hasta que por fin reacciono

-De todo lo que e escuchado hasta ahora uno lastima a otro para su protección y si para salvar a nuestra tierra y a los 11 reinos tengo que lastimar incluso llegar a matar a alguien para hacerlo lo hare con tal de traer la paz a nuestro mundo ¿estas con migo algodón?

-Miau

-Muy bien, necesitamos descansar para poder irnos mañana, vamos a dormir

Nepeta y su gato durmieron por el resto de la noche, Nepeta tuvo un extraño sueño

**Dentro del sueño de Nepeta**

**Nepeta despertó y se encontraba en su habitación estaba muy confundida y no sabia lo que estaba pasando, salió de su habitación pero en el castillo no había nadie grito y grito**

**-Hay alguien…...hola…...mama Meulin Algodón ¿Dónde están todos?**

**Nepeta salió al jardín trasero pero no había nadie ni siquiera aves que normalmente siempre estaban hay**

**Salió al jardín delantero pero no había nadie tampoco, así que decidió salir del castillo, fue corriendo a su cuarto para poder salir por la escotilla secreta pero cuando llego no estaba es como si hubiera desaparecido**

**-Pero como es posible ¿Dónde esta la escotilla?**

**Nepeta estaba muy sorprendida se quedo en shock como es posible que algo que siempre a estado hay, haya desaparecido de un momento a otro**

**Nepeta salió corriendo para salir por la entrada principal de afuera, cuando salió del castillo se quedo sin habla no había nadie el pueblo estaba desierto ni personas, ni niños ni siquiera un animal**

**-Esto no tiene ningún sentido ¿Dónde esta todo el mundo?**

**De repente escucho un ruido que provenía de la entrada del pueblo y salió corriendo para haya pero cuando llego no había nadie, se acerco al portón en busco de algo o alguien pero no había nada**

**De repente se da cuenta que frente a ella había una silueta, alguien estaba hay, pero ella no podía reconocerle el rostro la sombre de los arboles tapaba su cara**

**-Disculpa ¿sabes donde están todos?**

**-¿Todos?**

**-Si toda la gente que vive aquí ¿Dónde están?**

**-Usted esta equivocada señorita, aquí no vive nadie**

**-Si, si vive me fui hace un día y el pueblo estaba lleno de gente**

**-No jovencita usted debe de estar confundiendo este pueblo con otro, aquí no a vivido nadie desde el incidente **

**-¿El incidente?**

**-Si así es**

**-¿Cuál incidente?**

**-Supongo que usted no esta enterada jovencita, déjeme explicarle**

**-La princesa de este lugar se fue hace mucho tiempo y eso ocasiono un gran problema en toda la ciudad, nuestra reina gasto toda su fortuna tratando de encontrarla y eso llevo a este reino a la ruina, la reina callo enferma por la tristeza de haber perdido a su hija, no comía, no salia y no hablaba con nadie así fue durante 3 meses y al final la reina murió**

**-Ella…...murió**

**-Si así es Señorita**

**Nepeta estaba destrozada al saber que su madre la que siempre la había apoyado había fallecido, no podía continuar con su vida si uno de los seres que más quería se había ido, en eso Nepeta se acuerda de su hermana**

**-¿Y su otra hija?**

**-Disculpe**

**-La reina tenia 2 hijas una mayor y otra menor, que paso con la hija mayor**

**-A por supuesto la hija mayor, después de la muerte de su madre ella debía de asumir el poder pero las reglas decían que aun era muy joven así que abandono la aldea y jamás volvió**

**-La abandono ¿porque?**

**-No me esta escuchando señorita, era mu joven**

**-Eso que importa, entonces el reino que quedo sin gobernante**

**-Así es**

**-¿Y que paso con los aldeanos?**

**-Al no tener gobernante el pueblo se volvió un caos tanto así que lo abandonaron y lo quemaron**

**-¿lo quemaron? Pero si no hay cenizas**

**En eso Nepeta detecta un olor quemado se da la vuelta y se queda en shock todo el pueblo esta en llamas el castillo, las casa, el marcado todo estaba en llamas**

**-Casi se me olvida decirle, no todos sobrevivieron al incendio**

**-¿Que?**

**Nepeta escucha un grito, como si alguien la estuviera llamando mira fijamente el fuego y seda cuenta de una silueta y empieza a escuchar gritos**

**-Señorita Neliz, por favor ayúdeme**

**-¿Nelis? Pero si yo no me**

**En eso Nepeta se acuerda de Erick y de las llamas aparece el pequeño muchachito todo herido y quemado, Nepeta empieza a derramar lagrimas de dolor al ver su pueblo y la gente que quería desaparecer**

**-Señorita, por favor ayúdeme**

**-Erick, vamos ven conmigo**

**En eso el muchachito se pierde entre las llamas y Nepeta comienza a gritar de dolor**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¿porque? Jamás debí de haberme ido **

**-Si tienes razón no debió haberse ido señorita, o mejor dicho princesa Nepeta**

**-¿Como lo sabes?**

**-Porque yo lose todo**

**En eso la silueta desaparece junto con el reino, Nepeta se tira al piso a llorar lo mas fuerte que puede**

**-Porque tuvo que pasar esto ¿porque?**

**De repente Nepeta se marea y cae al piso**

Nepeta empieza a sentir que le lamen la cara y comienza a despertar

-¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿Porque?

-Miau

-Que ¿Qué sucede?

-Miau

-¿Qué pasa algodón? ¿Donde estoy?

-Miau

-A menos mal solo fue un sueño, jamás quiero volver a pensar en eso algodón, fue horrible, vamos tenemos que irnos ya, pero antes ire a visitar a un amigo

-Miau


End file.
